Rainbow Snowcone Week
by avatarinuyasha
Summary: RS chapters made for RS Week on Tumblr a year or two ago. Forgive me for the misspelling or any other mistakes on it! Enjoy!
1. Beginnings

The beginnings of Jack and Toothiana's relationship had much acceptance and release from her stepfather, who was brought in the hospital an hour later, covered in a blanket, indicating his death was final, much to everyone's happiness and relief, especially Toothiana.

Soon, Jamie asked where would she be living, having everyone said that she would living with one of them, but as soon as the police came in, and the argument of where she would be living, they all became silent except for Emma and Anna's excitement on Toothiana's answer to both Jamie and the officer's answers.

She spoke Jack's address, much to everyone else's surprise.

Aster soon threatened Jack, when both the police officer and Jamie left, for any reason to harm her, but Jack silence him about mentioning Pitch and would rather kill himself then harm her in any less or more worse than what Pitch has done. His words spoke in a dark matter with a dark glare in his eyes, much to everyone's surprised and the little girls' slight fear towards the college jock. No one has never seen him in that way before, not even in school, but it was a first to know that Jack was serious about Toothiana, the only girl that he cares and would live his life for as a lover instead of a friend. After a small apology from Jack and Aster back to back, and more hours passing, visiting hours were over, having everyone leave Toothiana to her rest.

She had a peaceful sleep after Jack kissed her goodnight, then left her alone.

Soon after, Toothiana was released out of the hospital a day after tests were taken and resulted, showing no signs of threats to her health or damages on her bones. Just some medicine, including the one Rapunzel made, would keep her well for a couple of days until she fully healed. She was sitting up on her hospital bed, going over her tests with Jamie, while getting more comfortable on how Pitch's corpse was cremated last night, but soon was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Jamie called out, having the door open and the two smile at the appearance of Emma and Jack. Emma ran up to her and hugged her arm, a gleaming smile on her face.

"Hi Tooth! Ready to go?" She said, excited as she kept holding on Toothiana's arm while the patient smiled back at her.

"Yes, I am. Just going over with Jamie on my tests," she answered before looking back at Jamie.

"So, I'm not going to worry that my girl is just fine," Jack smirked, while Emma and Jamie giggled at Toothiana's blushing embarrassment.

"No, Jack. She's going to be just fine," Jamie said. "We got her test results, and even though she has a couple of bruises here and there, there's no threats or damages to her systems or bones, so she's going to be just fine. Just some pain killers for anything and Rapunzel's flower medicine should get rid of the bruises. If there's any problems, I'm right next door."

"Next door?" Toothiana said, confused and curious.

"Yeah," everyone looks at Jack. "When he's not busy, he babysits Emma when I'm at my job. And takes more money from me than I do," Jack mumbles in the end.

Emma giggled while Jamie sticked his tongue out in humor before smirking. Jack rolled his eyes before sighing and standing up straight and walked towards the three.

"So, are you ready to go?" Jack said to her.

"Yeah! I just need to sign some papers and..uh.." Jamie and Emma backed away as the girl giggled and Jamie covered his eyes, blushing softly while the two kissed passionately before Jack pulled back, smiling and smoothing her hair.

"What was I saying?" Toothiana said, having everyone laughed softly and Toothiana, blushing softly as Jack held her close. Soon, the four left the room, Toothiana and Jack signed the papers, and soon after, the three headed towards Jack's place.

When Toothiana was at the hospital, the police officer helped Jack and Rapunzel on getting Toothiana's stuff and belongings in Pitch's home, while the officer mostly checked over any more crime ruins that happened during the time being. Jack even found a untouched dagger under the floorboard underneath Toothiana's bed when he checked under to see if there was anything on it. Jack found a writing that said 'Owner: H. May' on the grip of the dagger, having him believe it was her father's. Rapunzel noticed it and mention something of Tooth's father, handing her down his dagger on protecting herself in his will, as well as half of his life savings that was in her own bank still, but Pitch never knew about both of them. Rapunzel even found a jewelry case, founding a old jade necklace with the symbol of a open-winged hummingbird. She read the inscription that said 'To my fairest angel', having her remember of Toothiana, saying that her mother gave it to her on her death bed in the hospital, saying it as a early birthday gift, since her mother died five months before Toothiana's birthday. The dagger and the necklace was kept save and untouched for years from Pitch's sight, but Toothiana kept them in memory of her father's bravery and defense and her mother's kindness and beauty, giving Toothiana a remembrance of her memories before they died.

As soon as Rapunzel got Toothiana's clothing, Jack got things that could make her comfortable and have new beginnings as well getting her bed sheets, that soon was spread on her new bed in the guest room at the apartment, as well as her clothes hanged, her shoes aligned, her underwear and other stuff in drawers on the side, including her jewelry, and pictures of her family, that didn't involved Pitch in them, on the counters.

Toothiana was surprised to see her stuff here, and was more surprised to find out pictures of Pitch in them were burned last night as well. She didn't care, only the fact Jack was able to get help to bring her stuff over to his place. She couldn't believe all of this was happening. Pitch was dead, her crush loved her back, and now was living in his home with his little sister, much for both girls' amusement and Jack's happiness.

It was still morning, but everyone was happy now, due to the mistakes and horrors in Toothiana's life that now ended, and now spending most her life living in Jack's home.

"So, we got everything set up to have you comfortable. Got your clothes, your underwear-don't worry, Rapunzel handled that-, your accessories, the pics, and...Emma?" He looks back and heard a soft gasp from Toothiana as Emma walked towards Toothiana with a smile on her face while Toothiana fell on her knees, tears of happiness in her eyes.

In Emma's little arms held the jewelry box, the covered dagger, and a huge book, which was actually a photo album.

"...Your memories," Jack finished, smiling at her. Toothiana took the stuff from Emma and placed them on the ground. She soon opened the box, tears flowing with a smile as she viewed the beautiful necklace. She then closed it and picked up the dagger, unsheathing it to reveal the silver blade that surprised Emma, but made no move to go near it. She soon sheathed it again and place it down before looking at the dusty but bright colored photo album. She soon opened it and let out a chocked laugh from her thought as she looked at pictures of herself as a baby to a preteen with her parents. There were even more of her, with Astrid, Merida, and Aster, when they were young, in them as well. Even one picture of her at a young age, kissing a carved stone while a tear shed, showing her love to her deceased father for fighting in the war. The rest involved pictures of her with her mother, but all ends with Toothiana, graduating elementary school with a smile on her face in her blue graduating clothing.

The rest were a lot of blank pages that weren't used at all. Not even one picture of Pitch was in it, making it easy for her. She then looks up at Emma and Jack, a tearful smile on her face.

"Thanks, you guys. So much," she said before taking a breath in calming herself down. "But now that my stepfather now longer owns me, and tells me what to do,... It's time for new beginnings, now that you two are them in them with me."

Emma had excitement and soon tackled Toothiana in a hug, having the two girls fall on the floor, laughing in joy, but soon scream in surprised as Jack lifted them up and throw all three of them on the bed, having them all laugh in amusement and happiness together.

Toothiana was right. Now that Pitch is gone, new beginnings were coming her way now.


	2. Something Sweet

It was now night time, about 7:35pm, and Emma and Toothiana were dancing to appropriate but not too childish music that they both can dance to. For the past hour nonstop. They had dinner-lasagna, garlic bread rolls, and salad with dressing; all Jack ordered from Olive Garden-, and started to dance while Jack was getting ready for his job at the strip club. They don't get much annoyance from neighbors since the people that lived in the apartment were very nice to be with. As soon as the music stopped the girls fell back on the couch, laughing and tired out, just as Jack exited his bed room, holding a gym bag then smirked at the slightly sweating girls on the couch.

"Well!" He shouted, getting their attention. "Looks like you two were having fun. Due to the music that I can hear, even in the bathroom," he joked, having the two girls laughed more. "So, you two done?" He said, arms crossed while the gym bag hung on his shoulder while smirking.

"So tired," Toothiana said, breathing heavily while her head laid on its side on the couch.

"But, so worth it!" Emma said, gleaming at Jack while holding on Tooth's arm, having Jack chuckle at the view. "I'm going to get drinks," she said, getting up to the kitchen while Jack smiled at Toothiana.

"How's living here so far for you?" He said, arms still crossed but looked happy at her. She then struggled and smiled back.

"Well, it's a first to be living here. With my new boyfriend," she giggled, when Jack softly blushed. "And his adorable little sister, but I'm starting to like it anyway." She looks at the bag then smiles. "Time to go?"

"Yeah. You know me," he said, walking to her then sat down next to her and whispers, "The Ice King may have girls and nice homosexuals adoring him," He soon leans closer to her, "but he still loves his warm and loving hummingbird queen more than any older girl."

Toothiana them smiled at him and whispers, "I love you."

"I love you, too." The Ice King then leans and kisses her fully, having her smile in the kiss and wrap around his neck while he wraps around her waist. The two pull back at the sound of a click and turn and smile to see Emma with a camera.

"Good memories to begin with!" She said, before screaming in joy and was tickled and lifted by her older brother. He then bring her close and kissed her cheek. "Night, Em."

"Night, Jackie," she said as she was put down while Tooth got up and was kissed by the cheek by the sweetheart.

He smiled at her, "Night, honey."

"Night," she smiled back before he walked towards the door and waved the girls goodbye, who also waved back, before he left and locked the door, leaving the girls to look at each other and giggled softly.

8:45pm; Emma fell asleep and was taken to her room by Tooth. She placed her in bed then kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

"Tooth?" The called girl paused then turned to the tired girl before walking up to her, smiling softly.

"Yeah, Emma?" She said, sitting on a chair while smoothing her hair.

"Do you like being here?" Emma asked, looking tired, but sounded curious in her soft voice. Toothiana was surprised by the question, but still smiled before answering.

"Yes. Much better than my old home," she said, whispering softly.

"Forgive me for asking this,... But do you miss your parents?" The question made a soft pang in Tooth's chest, but soon clutches on the jade hummingbird that she wore once she got the chance and smiles softly.

"...So much, Emma. But I know that they always protected me during my life, making sure I was happy to be with you and J ck and everyone else here."

Emma smiled at her, "I love you, Toothiana."

Tooth smiled back, "I love you, too, Emma." She soon kissed her forehead and hugged her softly. "Night, sweetie."

"Good night," Emma said, after Tooth pulled back, and soon closed her eyes again for another sleep. Toothiana got up and head to the door, but just before leaving her alone, she looks back at Emma, the sleeping angel who's room was lit by a purple nightlight, and smiled at her.

While still not tired, and still early for her age, Toothiana watched a PG movie with low volume, not wishing to disturb Emma's slumber on the Sandman's works, with all the lights off. As she watches the movie, she slowly thinks back at what happened at Pitch's and felt tears coming up in her eyes, remembering the pain Pitch made her friends suffer through in making her suffer for him in his control. She could still feel the kicks, hits, and the slap she received, all Pitch's doing to force her friends to do on her, especially Jack.

Everything that happened made her remember that nightmare she had before, until that bizarre ending came in with her being half hummingbird and Jack's a flying cold person. Or sprite, or something. But other than that, the tears soon went away and anger was the replace on how she thought back well on how she was treated by him. Being force to call him master, get bruises and marks for upsetting him, wrecking his home and scaring her so much during emotion breakdowns, and being treated more like a slave than a stepdaughter, who lost both her parents due to human disasters.

She then growled softly on how much he was such a jerk and just wished she could have punched him in the face, hard enough to knock a tooth out. Instead, she ended up hitting him with a empty glass beer bottle after...that 'friendly treatment'. She shivered at the thought of it and remembers the look in his eyes as he strips her down and kept touching her all over, making herself shiver even more at the cold, rough feeling from his sickly long fingers.

She then rested on the couch more as she looked back at the movie, bringing a blanket over her to comfort her more physically. Four hours passed, and Toothiana ended up, passed out on the bed while the tv showed a rerun of an old show in the 80s. The door was clicked open and soon closed and locked again while a loud yawn came in the room. Soft yet fought footsteps hit the ground as they head towards a room, but paused.

Jack's night shift was tiring and rough as a stripper, but gain more money tonight since it was men's night. Most guys kept touching him and smacking his butt, while he pretend to enjoy it to gain more money, even though it made him uncomfortable since he didn't like any guy. He wasn't a hater to homos, and not just the fact that his boss is one, but the facts that he loves his girlfriend more and had reasons on believing a guy would take him in an alley and rape him to death.

He had to watch so many weird movies with Eugune. He regrets it all.

He then opened the door and throws the bag in before walking towards Toothiana and pulls the blanket and lifted her up bridal style. He softly opened the door and laid her on the bed before bringing the bed sheet up and covered her. He then looked at her face and smiled softly while noticing the necklace shown by the full moon from her window. He smoothed her head and then kissed her forehead before leaving the room. He then turned off the tv and head to his room, getting ready to sleep for the night.

Morning soon came on the horizon. Jack woke up at the smell of strawberry pancakes in the area. Wearing his under shirt and sweats, he tiredly gets out of bed and exits his room, Emma following while rubbing her eyes. The siblings enter the dining room, the tiredness out of their heads, as they viewed the dining table.

"Wow!" Emma said, smiling then went to a chair while Jack looked surprised then impressed. The view of four stacks of strawberry pancakes on three plates, along with scrambled eggs, bacon, and orange juice on the side. Syrup was in the middle of the table, while the two other plates waited to be taken care of.

"Morning!" Jack looked surprised then smiles at his girl, smiling and wearing a light blue apron. "Morning," he answered back.

"Morning!" Emma said, her mouth full of eggs, having Jack chuckle at the view.

"Do you made all of this that fast?" He said as he sit over the other side of the table to the breakfast.

"Mhm!" She said, taking the apron off and sitting down as well. "My mom was always a morning bird, and I believe that was passed on to me!" She said, smiling.

"Well, it looks delicious," he said, smiling at her. "Thank you." His kindness made her blush softly.

"Y-You're welcome," she said, then the two started to eat their breakfast. Jack kept showing faces of enjoyment of the food, while Emma kept stuffing her face with the food, and Tooth wipe her face like a mother would do while also finishing up the meal. As soon breakfast was over, Emma giggled and left the room while Jack and Tooth picked up the dishes.

"It's okay," Toothiana said, "I can do the dishes."

"No, no," he declined. "I can do it. You may live her, but you're still like a guest to me."

"No, I got it. I insist," she said, smiling at Jack while the dishes were placed in the sink. "Please, Jack. You been so tired last night for..'working' so hard," she said, making them both laugh. "So, let me do it. Okay?"

There was a comfortable silence between the smiling couple before he spoke, "Okay." He then kissed her cheek, having her blush softly and then left her alone to do the dishes herself.

Soon after words, Jack, Emma, and Toothiana headed to the movies together, having Emma's excitement for seeing a certain movie about a soon-to-be queen and her 'special' powers that ruined her life. Jack recalled the title 'Frozen', much to his surprise since Toothiana wished to see that movie as well. The three soon saw the movie, and when it was over, he wished he had his headphones to block the slight annoyance of the girls, mentioning their favorite scenes and reacting some of the line,s but what he didn't mine was hearing the two sings, especially since Tooth had a good memory and remember every line from each song sang, even the beginning one that sounded like it was dedicated to the Lion King or something.

The three then head to a restaurant, some where that Aster wouldn't have to threat Jack more on Toothiana's protection. The three sat in a small booth while the waiter came in and took their orders after they checked over their menus. Soon after, the girls went back to mentioning the scenes again while Jack just listen and zone out a couple of times.

"...And when the ice castle came to life-" Emma begun with amazement and excitement in her eyes.

"Oh! That was so beautiful! I just wished to see it and admire it if it was real!" Toothiana then said.

"I know! It would be so cool and fun! Sure we would slip a lot if we didn't know how to skate, but still!"

"Oh! Olaf!-"

"He was so funny! I love Olaf! I just want to make a snowflake and bring him to life like that."

"Though the song was awkward for everyone since we all know would really happen," Tooth giggled.

"True. Remember: 'Winter's a good time to stay and cuddle. But put me in summer and I'll be a-"

"Puddle?" The answer Tooth said made the girls laugh and Jack chuckled softly. He smiled at the toe, seeing them as sisters that got along well and perfectly during the years, even though they just met a day after Tooth's appearance at the strip club. But other than that, Jack was happy to see his little sister and his girlfriend getting along, 100% more than Emma did with his other girlfriends by just ignoring them and being rude to them, showing that she didn't like his exes and was happy every time he mentions the the called it off with the girl.

All except Toothiana, the only exception.

"Jack?" He blinked then looked at the two in surprise. "You okay?" Toothiana asked, curious.

"Oh. Yeah, yeah. I'm okay," he said, smiling. "I'm perfect. Actually."

Emma then gasped, "Jack, when did you go 'Anna' on us?!" Her words make the college students laugh, but not too loudly to attract attention, and when Jack was about to respond, their food came in just at the right time. As soon was lunch was over, they waited on another surprised that Jack was able to spent on.

The same waiter came back, showing a nice smile on his face, as he put down an Oreo dessert for Emma, a vanilla milkshake for Jack, and a strawberry cheesecake for Toothiana. The waiter was a tall, handsome young man that looked around Toothiana's age. He had green forest eyes, brown short hair, along with two small braids at the side, and playful freckles on his skin while wearing black clothing and a white apron around his waist with pockets on it.

"Enjoy the desserts," he said, and before leaving, he ruffled Jack's hair before leaving the three alone. Toothiana noticed and looked curious, "You know him, Jack?"

"Yeah. His name's Hiccup. He's like about your age and is heading to our college after summer's over. Right now, he just working here and his father's shop, which is where I get my car done."

"Really," she said, sounding curious before Jack nodded and smiled.

"He always brings out the best desserts. On the house. Always good and free for us," the siblings chuckled while Toothiana was surprised and smiled.

"Well, that's very nice of him."

"Yeah. I always give him good tips though, showing that we're even and did good work."

"Like that time when you accidentally left $100 for him," Emma said, then the girls giggled at the view of his face of regret and annoyance.

"One time; I can't believe he spent on it that fast too," Jack said, making the girls giggle again, then the three continued finishing their desserts before heading out, leaving a $45 tip for Hiccup.

After Emma ran towards the car, no cars coming out near by, Toothiana spoke to Jack, still curious on what Hiccup did for them back there.

"Doesn't Hiccup do that all the time?" She said, curiously.

"Nah. Just at times when he feels like it. He warns me to know that the desserts will come for me and Emma. The strawberry cheesecake was a new one for us, especially since it's for you," he said, smiling.

Toothiana giggled at that, "Yeah, he was very nice on doing that for me and all of us, but is there any reason he was willing to give the desserts for us."

"Well, I always turned to figure that out, but ended up with nothing. Then I asked him, and he said that 'once in a while, someone should have something sweet to brighten their day'," he said, unlocking the car.

The saying made Toothiana smile as she head to the passenger seat, thinking how sweet of Hiccup of doing that while thinking positive about as well. She hopes to see Hiccup often during her new beginnings.


	3. Exchange

Laughter filled the air as the two girls giggled at the memories from yesterday. Toothiana and Rapunzel, in Rapunzel's place, was spending time with each other this time while Jack was at the strip club, and Jamie was babysitting Emma. It was only 7:45pm, but the girls didn't mind. Anna was asleep. At Jack's apartment since she wanted to spent time with Emma since their last meeting to the hospital. The college girls were left alone while Rapunzel's parents were at a meeting for the night, as the girls painted each other's nails. Toothiana, hers already dry and pink, started painted Rapunzel's, which were become lavender purple.

"So what else happened?" Rapunzel said, more happy than ever since Toothiana was safe and relaxed again.

"Well, we went to the movies and saw 'Frozen'. Oh, girl, you should have seen it! It was so beautiful and amazing with the singing, the ice making, the journey, the humor! Oh! It was amazing," Toothiana said, her arms moving around before putting them down and continued painting, while Rapunzel giggled at her friend.

"I sure it was. You know? I don't even know those girls, and I haven't see the movie yet, but I did saw the trailer, but the next thing I know people kept telling me that I looked like those girls from the movie," Rapunzel joked. "Kind of weird, right?"

Toothiana looked at her directly, and, actually, the people were right. Elsa and Anna kind of did look like Rapunzel, but her mother and their mother looked totally different, making her think that the mothers could have been sisters, and the three girls would have been cousins...

Hmm..

"..ana. Toothiana. Toothiana!" The called girl jumped softly at the yell from a curious Rapunzel. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, smiling. "I'm fine. Was just thinking of something." The answer soon made Rapunzel smirk as Toothiana finished up her nails until she was done and grabbed a mini auto fan to dry the nails. As they dry, she then looked at Rapunzel, who raised her eyebrows a couple of times while smirking still, making Toothiana both embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"What?" She said, in a shy yet annoyed voice, while softly blushing.

"Oh nothing... Just a thought on how you...and Jack...are a couple," Rapunzel said, giggling at Toothiana's embarrassment. The young, short, and saved girl was blushing softly as she remember back on Jack's confession and his actions on showing that he cares so much of her, making her softly smile at the thoughts.

"Hey! Does that mean that moment at the strip club is like your anniversary place of your beginning to a relationship?"

"Rapunzel!" She shouted, blushing more than ever while glaring at her with her cheeks puffed, making Rapunzel laugh at the cute face she was making.

"I-I'm sorry, Tooth!" Rapunzel said, during her laughter while Toothiana deflate her cheeks while still blushing and now looking at the ground in embarrassment while Rapunzel cooled down on laughter. "Okay. Okay, I'm done," she said, then smiled at her. "But seriously, Toothiana, I never seen that side of Jack before."

Toothiana look up then smiled at her, "Yeah. Me either. He's been so sweet to me. I mean, I always been told by girls to warn me about Jack, but..what he done to Pitch...and what he said in the hospital to everyone... I believe Jack is more lovely then ever."

"Actually, yeah," Rapunzel said, looking like she was in thought, "Like I heard rumors that the girls he broke up with gave them confidence in life and the real truth why he broke up with them, saying like he can get over a fact about something, but at least that's what I heard." She then looked at her, and smiled. "You know? Ever since you came to our school, I always had a feeling Jack liked you from the beginning."

Toothiana jumped a little while blushing ever more, having her face close to be a tomato soon if she blush anymore, "W-what are you talking about?! That's... That's impossible!" Toothiana exclaimed in embarrassment.

"No, I'm serious! Every time I see him with a girl, when the girl wasn't looking, he never noticed me that he was looking at you, curiously, before walking away from us, like in a way that he doesn't want you to notice him. Believe me, honey! This happens with every girl he dated this year; he always looked at you, like he...liked you. Long before"

Toothiana's face was a tomato in embarrassment and surprised at that idea that Jack would check her out, but not in the same way with a perverted look on his face. It's true that he didn't date a lot of girls, but he dated girls that actually changed themselves to impressed and have Jack more. Toothiana knew all of the girls he dated since they were some of her classes. Except English, where Jack has that class with her. She knew them as shy and enthusiastic girls, but some completely changed and stayed that way, even after Jack's break up with her. She always promised her mom and herself that she wouldn't change for anyone, or be with them just for the entertainment they wanted to have with her.

She haven't even changed when she liked Jack.

She never did anything to attract his attention, she didn't wear any over-the-edge outfits that could make any guy notice and have Rapunzel change it to make it more appropriate and comfortable to wear, or anything else. She just looked at him at a distance like any other shy girl would do when she has a crush on a guy they like, which made her more comfortable to make sure he doesn't noticed her. However, what Rapunzel's saying on Jack, watching her at a distance as well, made her think what did she do that attracted his attention to her.

"Hey! For being such a sweetheart, how about you get him a gift?" Rapunzel said, excited and happy while her nails were completely dry.

Toothiana looked at her then giggled, "What? Like, paint his nails too?" She joked, making the girls laugh.

"N-no. Like...something special to give him. Like to say 'Thank you for loving me'. Something sweet to show that you love him too, and mean it a lot more than he thinks," Rapunzel said, now making both of the girls curious.

"Hmm. That could be nice. Do you know anything that he likes? You knew him more than I did," Toothiana said, having the girl nodded in agreement.

Rapunzel think that back at what he likes: his sisters, his family, his friends, his looks, Toothiana, fallen snow, winter, snowboarding, music, being alone sometimes-

Wait.

Winter? Snow? Snowboarding?

Duh!

"He loves winter!" Rapunzel exclaimed, smiling. "He always loved winter. You never noticed but he's the only guy that would actually wear a thin layer of clothing and still don't experience frostbite or sickness from the cold. Like he's immune or something."

"Really?" Toothiana said, curious while Rapunzel nodded. It was summer now, her favorite season, but maybe their can be something that she could get that to represent that season.

The thought never left her head. Not even when they fell asleep, when they woke up, had breakfast with the parents, and soon headed to the mall before heading to his apartment.

Toothiana thought of a gift she saw before at the mall days ago when she was with the girls and poor Eugene, having her thought at the time he fell, which looked very funny, but felt bad anyway for him. The girls went to the second level, the highest, of the mall and went towards a sport section.

Soon after, Toothiana bought the gift and the girls head towards Jack's home. On the way there, Toothiana felt anxious felt a little nervous as it grows each moment she gets closer and closer to her new home. Rapunzel noticed, while driving, but grabbed her hand, comforting her by gripping her hand and smiling.

"He's gonna love it. I know he would." Her words made Toothiana a little better, having her grip back at the hand as they get closer to the apartment. Soon after, the girls stop at a red traffic light, knowing that with one turn will be their way to the apartments. However, the girls looked to the opposite side of the apartments, looking at the way where the nightmare home was. Toothiana gripped more on Rapunzel's hand, having her squeeze back in comfort.

"It's over now, Tooth," she said, serious. "He's gone. For good."

Soon after, Rapunzel took the turn and head to the apartments while Toothiana recalled the silent yet bleeding corpse of her ex-stepfather, but that soon quickly disappeared when they made it to the apartments. The girls got up and went towards them, the gift Tooth bought was behind her back as they walked up the stairs. Soon, the girls made it to the door, having Rapunzel knock on it, and be answered by Baby Tooth.

"Rapunzel!" Baby Tooth said, running her then was lifted by the happy college girl.

"Had a good time?" Rapunzel asked.

"The best time!" She responded at the same time Emma and Jack, sleeveless, came at the door. Emma then went to Tooth and hugged around her legs.

"We missed you!" Emma said, muffled softly on her legs, but was still heard by the other four. Tooth smiled then rubbed her back.

"I missed you, too, but I'm pretty sure you girls had a great time without me there."

"They were sure a handful for Jamie, that's for sure," Jack said, smirking at the giggling little girls.

"Well, gotta take Baby Tooth now," Rapunzel said, having the young girls groan in sadness, but soon hugged goodbye, then left, leaving the three alone and went back inside.

"Had a good time?" Jack asked Tooth, while Emma went up to the tv, continuing watching her show that she watched with Baby Tooth.

"Mhm! It's nice, but umm.." She looks at Jack, then at Emma, then back to Jack before grabbing his hand. "Come with me."

Surprised, he followed anyway while being pulled to his bedroom, not noticing Emma saw it then held in a loud giggle of excitement. The room was lit by the blinds of his single window, revealing the two. The blushing girl, leaning on the door, head down to cover her blush, while the gift was behind her back and the confused jock who blinked in surprised then looked at her while tilting his head.

"You okay, Tooth?" He asked, curiosity was his voice tone to her, only to have silence be his answer. What he didn't except was a sudden movement from her, having her arms out, her head still down, blushing more, and the gift in her hands, let out in his direction where he looked down at the gift in surprise. This was a surprise for him since it wasn't even his birthday yet.

"What's this?"

"A gift. For you. A thank you gift."

Jack widen his eyes a bit in shock before letting his hands out slowly, and softly shaking, before taking the gift from her hands. The gift was medium-sized of a square before opening it, and gasped softly. He then smiled at Toothiana and pulled the now surprised girl in a hug.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

The gift was a snow globe with a statue of a heart-shaped pink sign with the words 'I love you' in cursive and black-covered.

Toothiana relaxed in relief and smiled before hugging back. He likes it! He really likes it-

"I love it. Especially since it's from you," he said, after he pulled back and smiled at her.

Even better!

She blushed softly at him while smiling, making herself look cute to him. "You're welcome." A comfortable silence soon came in before Jack interrupted it.

"Oh! Hold on!" He said, turning his back and places the snow globe on his dresser before looking over the drawers, making her curious. He then got up and held a small rectangular box, "Here. I was planning on giving this to you, during the whole Christmas gift exchange thing, but.. I just held it back. Until now."

Curious and surprised, she took the box from him and open it, only to gasp slightly loud at the view of a expensive-looking pink diamond bracelet with 5 charms of a baby bird, a pink gem, a white tooth figure, the sun, and a snowflake.

"Oh Jack! It's beautiful!" She said, admiring the bracelet while Jack helped her put it on her wrist. "Where did you get it?"

"It's my mom's." Toothiana looked at the smiling Jack, who looked confident in his words. "She said that I can give this to the one I love the most. I may have dated a lot of girls, but you were the one that I loved the most," he said, having them both blush. "My dad gave it to my mom as a anniversary present, and my mom said that I should give this to the one I love as much my dad did for her. So,.. I planned to give it to you at the gift wrapping, but.. I chickened out. I left the party early, making an excuse that I had to take care of my sister, even though she was actually at a sleepover."

She looked at the bracelet, ready to cry as happy tears came up in her eyes. She looked up at him, smiling and tears shedding, "Thank you so much, Jack."

He smiled then grasped her cheeks, hearing her cute giggle as he wipes her tears away then leaned in for a kiss. The moment made her forget about why he was interested in her, but right now, she was just happy that he was so sweet to actually give her something this sweet.

The exchange between the two showed much love and respect to each other during their new beginnings together with nothing in their path.


	4. Alternative Universe

All she wanted was to go to Paris. To find out who she was.

After her encounter with the owner of the orphanage, Ana set off to find the train station to head to Paris. At a young age, she didn't remember much of her family and friends. Only the connection of her necklace, with the inscription 'Together in Paris', giving her that understanding that the answer could be there.

For an old woman working in an orphanage, it made Ana annoyed on how she gives her lack of hope for her journey, while the old hag herself could use the trip, but as a vacation for a very long while.

During her journey, she encountered two paths, making it a tough decision for her, and as in the heavens for a answer on the right way. The answer involved a puppy with two genetic eye colors that completely surprise her, but not as much as the young puppy kept pulling her scarf, and given her the chose to go to St. Petersburg. Unfortunately, when she made it to the station, the ticket agent decline her transportation ticket due to no exit pass. However, a strange old hag that was behind her, suggested to find a man by the name 'Frost', saying that he can help her, and that he lives in the old Catherine Palace, but pretends to hear nothing from her.

Soon after, Ana asked a woman, after getting bumped by a random man, for directions to the place, only to be told no one lives there, but that didn't stop her. She and the puppy, she named Baby Tooth, eventually found the old Palace, that looked completely abandoned as it looked run down, had boards on the windows, and had some dust every where, but not completely. Surprisedly, Baby Tooth went under the boards, catching Ana's attention. She tries to look past the boards, searching Baby Tooth.

"Baby Tooth. Baby Tooth?" She called, silently, "Baby Tooth, where are you?" Still getting no answer, she soon moved back to pulled the board, only to see that it is loose, causing her to fall back along with a loud breaking from the boards, but other than, it gave her a bigger passageway to enter as she got up and went inside.

Dark, cold, dusty, and untouched for so long, Ana enters the vestibule of the Winter Palace, having Baby Tooth follow her as she looks around. She takes off her purple scarf and places it on a dusty stair rail as she passes by the stairs, believing that she heard a noise somewhere. Later on, she soon went up the stairs, curious, while Baby Tooth, in a slow pace, followed her. Made it to the second floor, she then turns and goes towards the large palace open door.

"Hello?" She called, her voice made a soft echo in the room, "Anybody here?" There was no answer from the call, having her believe that if someone was here, they must have not heard her well, so she continued walking until she makes it the dining room, practically destroyed. On her side was plates and other items and utensils cover in dust, along with the large desk that held them.

"Bowls, plates. Hmm", she said, looking around. She went towards and inspected a half broken plate, but due to the dust, she blew on it, but a sudden vision came in-a viewing of herself and her father that she wasn't familiar with now-that had her startled, but let it go and puts it down before walking towards to another desk, where Baby Tooth was running towards to, curious and hyper.

She then looks a slightly dusty vase with a painting of dancing bears, much to her surprise, "This place it's ... it's like a memory from a dream". She looks curiously at the vase before looking up at the mirror and soon got both music and lyrics in her head that were familiar to her.

"**DANCING BEARS, PAINTED WINGS **

**THINGS I ALMOST REMEMBER.**

**AND A SONG SOMEONE SINGS **

**ONCE UPON A DECEMBER.**"

As she sings, she walks around to the middle of the staircase for, feeling like she remember an amazing moment.

"**SOMEONE HOLDS ME SAFE AND WARM **

**HORSES PRANCE THROUGH A SILVER STORM**

**FIGURES DANCING GRACEFULLY **

**ACROSS MY MEMORY.**"

She may not have a good memory, but her imagination did. In her mind was her imagination of the place transforming from once before. Even Royal ghosts came out of the portraits, and she even bow to two at her sides before walking down the stairs to the center of the floor as the ghosts waltz on it, while Baby Tooth looks curious at her as she also dance in the decrepit ballroom by herself in her own clothes.

"**SOMEONE HOLDS ME SAFE AND WARM **

**HORSES PRANCE THROUGH A SILVER STORM**

**FIGURES DANCING GRACEFULLY **

**ACROSS MY MEMORY.**"

At the moment, her imagination creates a look that makes look alike to the royal ghosts, and soon dance with the royal men.

"**FAR AWAY, LONG AGO**

**GLOWING DIM AS A EMBER**

**THINGS MY HEART USED TO KNOW**

**THINGS IT YEARNS TO REMEMBER..**"

She soon turned to the Czar, who extended his arms to dance, who she agrees by dancing with him.

"**AND A SONG SOMEONE SINGS...**"

They paused, and the man soon kisses her forehead, even the father figure was actually her father Haroom, and slowly backs away for her.

"**ONCE UPON A DECEMBER...**"

Toothiana curtsy to the father figure and finished her song and waltz. Only to have her imagination interrupted by a voice.

"Hey!" The voice shouted, making her gasp and her imagination disappeared. She looks back to the balcony of the place to see two men, one much older than the other, who looked around her age, and by the looks on his face, he was the one that called out to her. "What are you doing here?"

She was startled as she got up and ran to the stairs back to the landing of the ballroom the young man chases after her. "Hey... Hey! Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, hold on a minute. Hold on!"

He continued shouting, making her finally stop and turn to him, caught in a ray of sunlight, directly in front of the image of a young girl, that people say in the village was a lost duchess after an attack on the royal family.

Even though the name she believes was just Ana.

So the young man catches up to her, giving a full description of himself to her with his modern clothing, his leather buffed shoes, his tanned white skin, his dark brown messed up hair, and, when he brought his head up, his slightly dark blue eyes, looking up at her. She couldn't admit it, but he did look pretty good-looking for a guy she just met.

"Now, how did you get in he-here?" He stuttered softly as he noticed the ray and the similarities were the same, much to his shock then to enjoyment while a slightly overweight, but actually muscled, man with a long beard of while, light blue eyes of wander, and had also modern clothes, caught up to the young man and then noticed the girl, "Excuse me, child-"

"North," he interrupted. "Do you see what I see?"

"No." The young man put his glasses down from his head, making North gasp, "Yes. Yes!"

"Hmm, a dog.." The young man said, looking down on the cute puppy that North picked up later on. "..cute."

"Are you this 'Frost' guy?" Ana asked, curious and hopefully, grabbing his attention.

"Perhaps, that depends on who's looking for him," he said, going up the stairs.

"My name is Ana and I need traveling papers," she said then whispers, "They say you're the man to see but I can't tell you who said that."

Frost, actually Jack Frost, smiled at the girl as he circled around her, much to her confusion and annoyance, "Hey and why, why are you circling around me? Were you a vulture in another life?"

"Im sor..I'm sorry, Edna," he said, smiling innocently at her.

"It's Ana. Ana."

"Ana, it's just...just that you look an awful like.. Never mind.." He said, letting it go for now, then looks at her again. "So, you said something about travel papers. And I'm Jack Frost, actually."

"Um yes... I wish to go to Paris."

"You want to go to Paris?" Jack said, receiving a nod and a "Mhm" from her.

"Who is this here?" North said, noticing how sweet Baby Tooth was in his arms. "Oh, oh, look. Oh, oh, he likes me."

"Nice dog," Jack smiled at the puppy in his arms, who started to lick North's face.

"Oh, oh, it's marvelous! Aw! I love, I love, I love you," North said, admiring the young dog in his arms. Jack them turned back to Ana, curious on the similarity between the young girl and herself.

"Let me ask you something. Ana, was it.. Is there a last name that go with that?" He asked, noticing her slight embarrassment on her face.

"Well actually... This is going to sound crazy, but... I don't know my last name. I was found, wondering around when I was 8 years old," she said, truthfully, making him more curious.

"And before that,... Before you were eight?"

"Look, oh look, I know it's strange but I don't remember. I have very few memories of my past."

"Hmm, that, that's perfect," Jack said, looking at North, knowing now that this is the "girl".

"Well, I do have one clue and it's Paris," she said, believing it as she plays with her necklace a little bit, while Jack rolled his eyes.

"Paris."

"Right. So,.. Can you two help me or not?" She said, relieved and curious as well.

Jack leans back to North, and whispers,"North. North, tickets!" He then straight up while North grabbed tickets to the Moscow circus, but still gave them to him from behind while Jack talked to Ana again.

"Ah, sure would love to.. In fact, oddly ourselves, we're going to Paris ourselves," he said, lifting the tickets, but she doesn't notice they are circus tickets as she tries to grab them, but Jack pulls them away. "And we have three, but I got tickets here and, unfortunately, the third one is for her," he said, pointing at the young girl in the portrait. "Toothiana."

"Oh" she said, surprised while also being pulled away by the two men, that oddly looks like they can be father and son.

"We are going to reunite the Grand Duchess Toothiana with her grandmother, the queen," North said.

"Though, you do kind of resemble her," Jack said, curiously.

"The same genetic eyes."

"A family trait in the Indian culture of the royal life."

"Haroom's smile."

"Rashmi's chin."

North then takes her hand and noticed the features, "Oh, look. She even has her grandmother's hands!" Ana then pulled her hand away.

"She's the same age, and physical type as well."

"Are you guys telling me that you think I'm Toothiana?" She asked, gaining a nod from both of them as they stopped at a large portrait.

"All I'm telling to tell you," Jack said. "Is that I've seen thousands of girls all over the country and not one of them looks as much like the a Grand Duchess as you do. I mean look at the portrait."

"I knew you were crazy from the beginning, but now I think you're both mad," she said before turning around and walking away, only to pause shortly after by their words.

"Why? You don't remember what happened to you.." Jack began.

"No one knows what happened to her."

"You're looking for your family in Paris."

"And her only family is in Paris."

"Ever thought the possibility?" Jack asked to her as she turned back around and went up the boys.

"That I could be royalty?" She asked, gaining another two nods from the two.

"Well, I don't know.. It's kind of hard to think yourself as a Duchess when you're sleeping on a damp floor, but sure, yeah, I guess every little girl would hope she's a princess," she said, caught up in the moment.

"And somewhere, one little girl is. After all, her nickname, Anastasia, means "she will rise again," North said, following Jack, who was walking away.

"We really wish we could help, but the last ticket is for Toothiana," Jack said, having Ana sigh in disappointment. "Good luck."

The two men were away from where she was as soon they started to walk down the stairs. North then spoke softly, "Why didn't you tell her of our plan?"

"All she wants is to go to Paris. Why bother giving a third of the reward money to her," Jack answered back.

North then whispered, "I'm telling you... We're walking away too soon.."

"Not to worry, I got it all under control. All right... But walk just a little bit slow." As the two walked slowly, Ana fiddles with her key necklace before touching the painting, looking up at the face of a girl, much older than her or the young girl in the painting.

Jack spoke silently," Three... Two... One-"

"Jack!"

Jack smiled at the old man, who smiled back. "Right in palm of our hands," North said.

"Jack, wait!" Ana shouted, catching up to the boys and having Jack turn to her, innocently. "Did you call me?"

"If I don't remember who I am, who's to say if I'm not a princess or a duchess or whatever she is, right?"

".. Go on."

"Yeah. And if I'm not Toothiana, the Empress would certainly know right away... And it was just an honest mistake," Ana finished.

"Sounds plausible" Jack said, agreeing to her.

"But if you were the princess," North said. "Then you finally know who you are, and have your family back." North said, laughing softly with Jack.

"You know, you know he's right! Either way, it's gets you to Paris," he said, bringing a hand out for her to shake, which she did.

"Right!"

"Ow!" Jack said, letting go of her hand by the strong grip she got. "May I present her Royal Highness, the Grand Duchess of India, Toothiana." Both of the men bowed, while the name 'Toothiana' echoes softly in the room.

"Baby Tooth, we're going to Paris!"

"Baby Tooth? How adorable of a name!" North said.

"The dog stays." Jack said

"What are you talking about? The dog goes," Ana argued.

"The dog doesn't go."

"I say the dog's going."

"I'm allergic to dogs."

The three soon agree, including taking the puppy, to head to Paris on the truth about her life. Oddly enough for her to encounter much dangers that would be coming in their way and won't stop until it does.


	5. Tragedy

It all happened so fast that time.

She was just a little girl.

He was a broken man that was hurt through it.

She lost everything ever since her mother died.

She remember everything about her. How strong she was, how sweet and caring she was to every one, how serious she was on fixing her family ever since Haroom, her father and Rashmi's husband, died in the warm and how she was supportive to many others. Rashmi was a beautiful mother that got along well with everyone.

She even remember good memories of her and Haroom together. When he got back home, Toothiana may received much love and happiness from her loving solider of a father, but she was mostly happy cause her mother was, too. She sees a true love in them that never died, not ever when Toothiana herself was born. They had that love ever since they met in college. Haroom always recalled the moment he first fell in love with Rashmi was the 'only moment that will never leave him behind'.

Haroom never entended to be a solider, but due to good educations and much athletic skills he had ever since he was 10, he was one of the chosen people to join the army, and soon after, he agreed. This all happy a month after Toothiana was born,thinking it would give them more money if he was joined. Sure, it made him think if he's doing the right thing, but Rashmi and him talked it over in the past, and soon after words, he left, leaving his wife and the new born child by themselves.

Many times has he been deported then returned back home, giving many surprises to Toothiana's wishes on her father to come back home again. But after 5 years waiting for him, she finally was much happy, along with her mother, to have their man in the family home once more

But, as soon he was deported, it was their last time, seeing them again.

A letter was sent by the house, and Toothiana read it, but she didn't understand. Rashmi read and soon fell on her knees and held Toothiana close, crying her eyes out in pain and depression.

Haroom was killed in action.

The two girls mourn for the loss of their beloved man in their family. Much values came to them in the will, especially the dagger Toothiana received from his will, as well as burying him in the feudal gravy yard for deceased soldiers in New York where they were called before leaving the country. Every one who knew Haroom said that he was a amazing, intelligent, and courageous man on the field. No one, not even the leader himself, could expect much strength and confident on heading back home to his wife and daughter.

Toothiana always reminded herself on the day of her father's birthday, she would held up to New York to see him again.

During the years was much hidden depression for her father, even her friends and mother could see it, but she was strong like Haroom to keep it in for herself. There were at times where they just cried together on the loss of their beloved Haroom, but they do know that he was watching over them now, as they spent more time together.

Everything changed again when Pitch came in Rashmi's life,

Over the fact that her father is deceased, and now happy and hopeful in Heaven to his family and friends, Toothiana suggested her mother to start dating again. Rashmi refused, but later on was confidence and try to find guys to date. She stopped at Pitch Black, and hanged out with him, starting to fall for him, but not as madly she did with Haroom. Even Tooth liked him. He looked creepy but he mostly showed kindness to her and Rashmi.

Over the years, Toothiana and Rashmi enjoyed each other's company with Pitch, believing her was a reasonable and sweet individual to have around. Even Toothiana remember a moment when Pitch was baby-sitting her that he was planning on proposing when she found a diamond ring in his hanged coat. She then remember the wedding together, a small one, but was still sweet. Toothiana thought her days were getting better each day.

But that crashed down for Toothiana, believing her happiness was a curse.

Pitch Black answered the phone then took Toothiana to the hospital, having her unknown of why and where they were going. When Pitch finally told her, she panicked inside, hoping that she wouldn't lose her mom now. The doctor took them to the room where she laid, cover in wires, a bandage with a cotton ball, holding a cut on her forehead, and yet a soft smile was on her face.

Rashmi and Pirch said their last love goodbyes to each other, much for Toothiana, who already started to cry at the moment. Toothiana gave her last hug to her mother before receiving the necklace Haroom gave to her. When Toothian kissed her on the forehead, the sound of a flat line came in the room, having Toothiana break down and only be comforted by a nurse and Pitch.

She lost her loving father.

She lost her caring mother.

And she lost the sanity of her stepfather after two weeks passed from Rashmi's death.

Soon, the bullying, the beating, the forces on telling what to do, while still having a little freedom, was the end of Toothiana. The only thing that kept here sane was her friends that Pitch forced her to leave, but didn't since they were the ones that were there for her at times when both her mother and father was deceased.

All of those happenings made Toothiana look back on thinking maybe dating Jack wasn't a good idea the moment he kissed her again after waking up from the stress coma after cutting herself for the first time, wishing to be with her parents.

But she then realized there was a twist in her curse. Jack was the reason.

By the moment she became his tutor, he've been so caring, so sweet, so worried, and so protective of her when he found out her secret life, but not on her parents' death. Jack's kind words to her in bed on how she didn't need Pitch, Jack's bravery in sending that video to Pitch in a way that she's going to be a slave again, and the blow to Pitch's head showed how confident he was on making sure she was safe.

Jack's real personality showed her parents to those moments.

His love showed much of Rashmi's. And his strength and bravery show much of Haroom's as well.

Jack was the twist in her life of depression and fear. He was the angel sent to her from her parents to keep her safe and know that they were still there for her.

Her guardian parents sent her the protection she need. And for that she was grateful.

Toothiana soon parked the car, having Jack and Emma exits out, and head towards the park. Emma held a bouquet of pink, peach, and cream rose flowers, representing sweetness, gratitude, and appreciation. Soon after they stopped at a stone, the three of them looking down at the stone with much care towards the written writing on it.

RASHMI ANGELICA MAY

4/27/1957-6/5/2007

'A loving mother of one and a beautiful wife of two'

The two representing both Haroom and Pitch, and one being only Toothiana, her only daughter.

Emma rested the flowers on the ground softly, smiling softly at the tomb, "Thank you for sending her to us. She's an amazing woman to have in our lives. Thank you for taking care of her."

A moment of silence came in before Jack spoke, "Rashmi, we never met, but maybe we will someday in the afterlife, but I just wish to say... You raised..an amazing daughter who didn't deserved to be hurt by the broken man. I promise to you and your husband that I will care and protect her as much as you did." His voice showed confidence and truth, giving much features Haroom gave to his family while Toothiana gripped his hand more.

"Hi, Mom" she spoked softy. "I miss you. We all do; me, Aster, Merida, and Astrid. You never..met the new ones, except Jack and Emma.., but mom. Thank you. For keeping me safe and happy even when times were rough. I'm sorry I scared at that moment," she said, meaning the moment she was cutting herself, "But I'm okay now. Cause you and Daddy sent me what I needed."

She reached over and kissed the written tomb and shed a single tear, "I love you, Mom. Give my love to Daddy, too." Soon after, Jack held her and Emma in his arms as the three stood over the deceased mother's tomb as the wind blew by.

No one noticed, and not one could, but in a tree were two angels, holding hands and smiling done at the three. One of them she d a single tear as well as she smiled at Toothiana.

"I love you, too, my Toothiana."

After that, the angels jumped off the tree and had their wings fly over them, having the female angel kiss her daughter and Emma while the male angels made the wind ruffled his hair in gratitude before heading back to Heaven, leaving the three alone in confidence and hope for love and happiness together.


	6. What If?

It's a lot different than what she thought would happened. Everything was hard on her on how she express herself to her friends, but now it was much more confusing than ever. Recalls on how she spent her years with the man that despise her appearance and treated her as nothing, moments of friends that can see behind her and do everything they can to make her understand that she wasn't alone anymore and just wish to make her smile again, and a Prince Charming, with his sibling princess at the king's retired home, who not only represent much confusion through movements in a certain job, but showed a real side of him that has never been expressed during the school years of their lives since the moment she came in as a young freshman.

This was also so stressful and hard-working to handle in her life. All she wish was to handle of this, along with good memories and abilities of freedom at any time being she was free from the stress in a small or reasonable process of relaxation and just relax in the cool feeling of the wind in freedom as it travels all over the world, along with other parts of nature, saying hello and goodbyes before meeting again once more.

That feeling happened for the first time in her life.

She actually felt free as she fluttered her wings for the first time without much confusion in the reason why. She didn't care why she had them. She didn't care that most of her body was covered in feathers. And she didn't care if this was all a dream. She had freedom as she flew all over the sky, smiling while feeling the cool feeling of air to come around her.

Where she was flying was already night time, having all parents and their children asleep with no sense of danger in their homes as dream sands came over them with pleasant images of their dreams from each other of their minds. The young feathered fairy flew around the area of a snow-blanketed and peaceful Burgess with no sight of anyone around to catch her. She had been flying around for an hour that when she came to Burgess was a surprise to her that she didn't even notice herself.

Later on, the young fairy just relaxed her and just floated in mid-air above the houses and flew over an area with much trees there and snow around. She flew down to see and feel a lake, frozen solid and slippery as she almost fell before her wings came though to float her off the ground. She them looked around and smiled at the view of the frosted rain was all over the area as a blanket that one could get a cold from.

Soon after, she looked up and stopped at the sight while blushing a little.

She couldn't move, but her wings made her continued floating. She blushed a tad as she looked wide-eyed at the being above. She soon wonder if he saw her flying around the area, having her blush more and look down before looking back up and noticed one thing.

The being wasn't looking nor awake.

Her mind says to leave the being be, but her heart had her curious and flew carefully at the being before sitting on a branch across the one in front her. With a full viewing made her blush more. The being was a strange being with pale white skin, snow silver hair, a thin blue sweatshirt that look like it could be wore for a training student in school due to how thin it was a bit, light brown pants that were cut and tied by rope above his ankles, and was completely barefooted. The being was holding a Shepard's staff in his hand that laid on his stomach while his eyes were closed as his breathing was slow in hibernation.

He was a beautiful yet strange young man that can survive this season out doors, having her think that maybe he's not that all different as a human. Dream sand soon came to him, having a image of a playful golden dolphin come in appearance above his head, having her smile at the young man, who smiled softly in his sleep.

Her wings got her off the branch she was on then move her closer to the young man, looking directly at his face, but not too close to even surprise herself in a way to kiss him. She tilts her head a little, curious about the young man then, unconsciously, brings a hand over to touch his cheek, but choked in place and pulled it back, both embarrassing herself and have no desire to have him awaken by that.

She then look at his peaceful face again then smiled softly once more. She then whispered near him, 'I hope I'll see you again'. She held back a giggle of kindness and care before flying away from the area, still smiling, as she heads back to the Tooth Palace, ready to continue on working to hold in the teeth.

The young man then opened his eyes, revealing his curious blue eyes, looking up at the figure, flying away from the area before she was out of his sight. He then looked into space, thinking back how he pretended asleep after hearing her loud giggle before and saw a colorful way that have him believe it was that girl that whispered him. He had to admit. At a couple times when he was able to see her well enough, she was a beautiful young creature. Her color feathers, her glowing face, her amazing wings, and her adorable laugh made him curious and blush softly as the moment when her genetic pink eyes looked towards him in curiosity.

He was planning on scaring her by just opening his eyes and screamed, laughing his butt off on how scared she could have been, but didn't have the decency to even give her a heart attack. Though, even though he never saw her before, it was a first for this immortal winter spirit. He slouched more on the branch then looks up at the full moon in the sky, thinking of another thing too.

'Same here,... Tooth Fairy.'


	7. Your Choice

Morning came on the horizon and it's beautiful yellow sun rays soon enter in the room, where the young survivor of a beautiful girl rested in her new bed for the second time in the apartment. The rays hit her lids, having her wake up, but cover half of her eyes as she soon sat up and stretched her muscles. She checked the time to see it was merely 3 o'clock. Ever since she returned from Rapunzel's home, she was a little tired and ended up falling asleep in bed for the pass six hours after spending time with Emma.

She rubbed her eyes and looked to her side, only to be surprised by a note on the dresser. She picked up the note then smiled after reading, getting out of bed and exited her room.

'Hope you had a good rest. Lunch's in the fridge under a grey lid'

She went in the kitchen, surprised to see no one in the living room and checked out to see a plate under a grey lid and took it out. Her stomach softly grumbled at the sight of the food, which was actually two slices of pepperoni pizza, having her smile a little in embarrassment and heated it up in the microwave for a few seconds. As it heats up, Toothiana thinks back over the dream she had. This was the second time she had that kind of dream while having the same theme of her, looking like some hybrid of a bird, and Jack, being some winter spirit. It was odd to her as she thinks back on the two she had. Maybe it was the strawberry scent from the wax Jack used or something in her room that made her dream of it.

The timer dinged, getting her out of her thoughts, and soon ate the pizza in the living room, while watching an old comedy show for no risk of boredom during her alone moment. The sound of an open door caught her attention, but soon return back to the tv, believing there was nothing to worry about. She was soon done with the pizza and just continued watching the show, only to have herself freeze in place from a touch and then tuned, seeing her smiling boyfriend, wearing a panda hat and shirtless.

"You had something on your face," he said then licks his finger. "It's off now." She blushed in realization of what just happened.

He wiped the side of her lips with his thumb.

And licked it off...

"Enjoyed lunch?" he asked, only to get a surprised look on her face, a soft blush, and the only sound was coming from the tv. He soon got closer and spoke softly, "I said 'enjoyed lunch?'" Still no answer. She soon reacted with a soft jump when he snapped his fingers while being confused a bit. He looked at her, waiting for an answer, having to received a variously nod before he stopped her with one finger, smiling at her.

"One nod is just fine with me," he said before removing his finger then kissed her cheek, before getting up and went to the kitchen, the used plate she had in his hand now. As Jack head to the kitchen to clean the plate, she think back over another thought that still made her curious during the time being yesterday, even after the gift. She even brought her hand up to look at the charm bracelet he gave her then look up at the shirtless man, washing the dishes.

She still thinks over it. It was the number one question that she wasn't able to say out loud. It was a theory of thinking that he could she lied her, or was just protecting her to tick Pitch off, or give off good impressions towards his cocky friends. Toothiana then slowly got up, making up her mind, then walked towards him with her head down, giving no intention to show her blushing embarrassment. She then brought up a hand again and touch his side.

Only to receive a surprising state. Laughter.

"Oh! Don't touch there! I'm ticklish!" He said, softly laughter while one hand holds his side. He then looks up at her while she did the same: her serious expression caused his smile to slowly fall off his face. "What's wrong? Anything happened? Did you get a nightmare or something?" He asked, but didn't expect this one.

"Why do you like me?"

"...Huh?"

"You heard me," she said, soft and nicely, but Jack heard the tone that had curiosity and seriousness in it. "Why do you like me? And you better tell the truth on it? I'm trying to figure out why you like a girl who has a weird hairstyle, got a obsession over teeth, and I don't really call myself attractive. Or pretty. So,Jack, tell me. What is it about me that you like? My body? My eyes? My hair? What is it cause I can't figure out everything I know," she said, receiving a moment of silence from the young man, who suddenly turn from the sink.

In his eyes was serious and truth in them as one hand had held his weight while he sighed then looked away, still in the same position.

"I... Don't know."

She didn't expect that answer as she looked surprised, but let him continued.

"All my life," he began. "I was involved dating so many girls, wishing to gain so much popularity. I didn't care for appearance, personality, or anything. I just thought 'get a girl, then gain attention". That's what I always thought ever since I went to high school then to college. And I'm still surprised I even got in." He chuckles softly, but the smile ended and soon sinked himself to the floor and grabbed his legs, bringing them to his chest.

"But that changed. When you came," he said, looking at the ground while Toothiana stood still. "I didn't understand so much. I seen girls like that can stand up to guys and say 'no', while also being shy over talking to others or something. But, when I first saw you, I didn't think of anything else in the world. I had to admit; I was a pervert idiot of a bastard back then and now, but... I can't help but to know that I didn't want to do that on you. It was like, like you were an living angel, and I didn't have the chance to hurt you or just date you. There were other girls in the school that would just go out with any guy, so I dated them, but also broke up with them."

"But those girls you dated were more beautiful, more hot, sexy, and confident on going up to guys like you. Why would you break with those beautiful girls just like that?" She asked, confused. He turned to her, annoyance in his eyes.

"Because some wanted sex. Because some wanted attention. Because some wanted to be the most perfect and lucky girl in the world to have a guy like me."

Toothiana was silent through his harsh-sounding words as he looked away from her and held his legs closer to his chest. She couldn't even notice the embarrassment on his face as his eyes now showed it while a blush was on his face. He shut his eyes before yelling aloud.

"Because they're not you! Every girl I dated, even the ones I liked when I was younger, always changed! I hate it! I hate them doing it just for impression and attention! They're not you! You can still be yourself after all that abuse you received from that bastard! You survive so much pain and still had hope, fun, dreams, wonder, and fun inside you still! You're just..."

He looks at her, tears in his eyes, his embarrassment still in his eyes and the blush still there. "Perfect."

Silence came between the shocked school girl and the embarrassed school jock. This was a first for the both of them since he never express something like this, and she never heard anything from him, not even from a girl he dated before her in college.

"I know nobody's perfect. I know that there's no perfect one in the world. I know there's no perfect world due to the stupid crap people have been making! But.., the only reason why you're perfect.. Is because you're perfect. In my heart and soul to you."

Toothiana felt tears came up in her eyes as Jack brought his head down to cover his face, but he didn't cry. He was too embarrassed to do anything else. That was it. Every word he said spoke the truth about the warm feeling he gets from her. Everything that he hid on the good was let it into one thing, and it was Toothiana that he spoke half of the truth about his life and about her. Her eyes wasn't the reason. The body type didn't matter. Not even her hair was the attention. Hey, his own hair can cause many attentions, even the ones visiting the school, believing he had it for a dram role or something! But, he spoke out the truth, something that a jock with a rude reputation in school had let out just to that certain girl that he loved more than ever. Her kindness, her bravery, and her confidence were the reasons on liking her, but he didn't want to be turn down that easy due to his reputation.

He had to thank Sandy soon for having her being the tutor.

Yet, also be thankful for not understanding a damn word his teacher said!

Silence was in the room, and he was confused by it. She knows that he loves her, and he knows she loves him. What's with the silence? He lifted his head slowly before fully looking up and got surprised by the lip contact by the tear-shedding girlfriend, holding his cheeks. He soon kissed back, letting his legs go and touched her wrists. They pulled back then Jack brings in a hug to comfort her, letting her cry more as she giggled a couple times while crying on his bare chest.

"I love you, Jack. I love you, I love you, I love you," she said, repeatedly, having him softly chuckle and hug her more while she held back, hearing his heart beating faster which made her giggle. A comfortable silence came between the two before one of them broke the silence.

"Tooth?"

"Mhm?"

"...I love you, too." That made Toothiana smile more and snuggle on his chest more, wiping her tears away.

"Tooth?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"You do know that I'm shirtless still, right?"

Silence came between them again, having Jack look down and then laugh loudly at the view of his girlfriend's face, being a tomato. Her embarrassment had himself hug her more, having her squeak softly in embarrassment as she try to get out of the grasp.

"I'm never letting you go."

"What if you need to take another shower or something?"

"Hey, you saw me half naked before. I won't touch you, but I'm not letting you go. You're too cute to let go." She squeaked again, having Jack chuckle and kissed her cheek. She then looked up at him, having him look back, until they both were in a lip lock again, sitting on the kitchen floor, giving the love for each other

They didn't notice the view of Emma, taking silent pictures on her phone while holding in giggles of happiness before heading back to her room.


End file.
